


Infinity

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War, F/F, F/M, I'm Sorry, I'm still happy with it, Please Don't Hate Me, Some Do not match the movie but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It all ended when Hawk Moth snapped his fingers.





	Infinity

It all ended when Hawk Moth snapped his fingers.

"Where'd he go?" Chloe asked Alix, whose shoulders heaved with each heavy breath. This battle at the Eiffel Tower had taken a toll on her, and now she guessed her mind was fatigued as well. She could've sworn she just had Hawk Moth in her hands, but now the man was nowhere to be found.

"Alix, where'd he go?" she demanded again, glancing in every direction with her venom at the ready. Alix gave her a clueless shrug, and Chloe let out an exasperated groan. Her front of the battle had been nothing but fighting off akumas. She scoffed at the idea. She was finally getting to keep her miraculous, and she was stuck fighting for her life. Once she was sure that there were no enemies in the immediate vicinity, she turned to Alix and instructed in a commanding tone, "Scout the area. Try and find the rest of our team and any other civilians who wound up–"

"Chloe?"

**The Queen's Best Friend**

Chloe turned around to find Sabrina standing alone in the clearing, a look of pure confusion etched onto her face. She dropped her weapon, and Chloe's eyes widened in horror to find that it was because her hand had faded to dust. She kept walking towards her, but in a matter of seconds, the rest of her body faced the same fate as her hand.

No one made a sound. Neither Alix nor Chloe could find their voices. The latter took one step forward. Then another and another. Her movements were robotic and forced as she approached the pile of dust on the ground. She fell to her knees and stared at the ground where her best friend once stood. The only thing left behind was a brooch that Chloe had gave to her.

She allowed felt tears drop from her eyes. After all, her last word was her name.

Chloe looked up at Alix, biting her lower lip to keep it from sobbing at they tragedy they just witnessed. The looks they exchanged showed that they both shared one thought: What the hell was going on?

**The Baker**

"Sabine! Sabine!" called the voice of Paris's baker as he searched the streets for his wife. When he found her, passed out beside a building, he hurried to crouch beside her.

"Come on, Sabine," Tom encouraged with an equal amount of care and urgency in his voice. The woman slowly woke up and looked up at her husband, who offered her his arm. "Get up," he commanded in a hushed voice as he kissed her forehead. "This is no place to die."

Sabine, still dazed from the fight which knocked her out, took Tom's hand without even realizing it was fading away in the same instant. She fell back when the arm crumbled in her hands and finally looked up to catch Tom disappearing into the thin air.

She backed away, completely mortified after watching husband vanish before her eyes. 

**The Dragon**

Luka and Kagami had joined the fight against Hawk Moth and his army, and the teens had now found a lull in the battle. The two were lying against a fallen tree, catching their breath, when they heard an uncharacteristically loud snap.

Kagami felt a pit drop in her stomach–literally–and she looked over at her friend with a panicked expression that was also calm at the same time, like she was afraid of death and yet accepting of her fate. Luka saw his friend's hand start to disintegrate and pushed himself onto his knees.

"No, Kagami," he breathed, moving over to where the dragon miraculous holder sat. "No no no no."

But it was too late. By the time he'd reached Kagmi, the girl had already turned to dust.

"No," Luka repeated in a sad whisper, clutching at the bits of dust that fell in his hands.

**The One Who Died Alone**

Not too far away from where Hawk Moth had been fighting, Lila sat alone in a wrecked clearing, mourning her failure to be a successful hero and a successful villain. She felt a sudden wave of nothingness all around her and, with a final sigh, welcomed the sweet release.

**The One Who Died in the Shadows**

She was the least violent person to join the effort against Hawk Moth. She knew she wasn't a good fighter and could get hurt. So she hid in the shadows waiting to strike. It seemed to be working until she heard a snap. She found it bittersweet that, even as her hands broke away into nothing, she was still hiding in the shadows.

"Rose!" shouted one Juleka as she searched the forest for her girlfriend. Little did she know that she was only a few steps away from stepping on her ashes. "Rose where are you?!"

**She Who Sensed It**

"Something's happening," Alya cried to the others who stood with her. She and her team were in China at the moment. They had fought Hawk Moth, but he was no longer there and the team was fighting akumas. None of them knew why the fighting had suddenly stopped, but Alya felt an awful disturbance. Nino's arm was wrapped securely around his girlfriend, but that didn't save her from the eroding force that was now taking lives everywhere.

Everyone stared in shock at the emptiness that now occupied where Alya had stood only a few seconds before. There was no explanation, no prior knowledge of this ever occurring. There was only the horrific devastation of a lost life and the lingering fear that anyone could be next.

**The Family Boy**

They all glanced at one another, both praying they weren't next and hoping that no one else would disappear. However, luck was not on their side.

"Oh, man," Nino mumbled, his face screwing up in disappointment–in the world and in himself for not protecting his girlfriend and friends well enough. He felt his death coming, almost as well as Alya had. His biggest shame was that his friends were forced to watch him turn to dust.

Again, no one dared speak a word.

 **The Guardian Of** **The Miracle Box**

"Marinette," Fu called out to his student from where he sat on the ground. Marinette promptly turned to him and awaited her message. Fu's eyes held a steadfast determination in them as he shook his head slowly and told Marinette dejectedly, "There was no other way."

Fu never broke his gaze with Marinette's. He continued to look up at his student until he couldn't even see anymore, for the taking power dispersed by Hawk Moth made its collection on him as well.

**The Sunshine Kid**

"Marinette," Adrien said, his voice breaking. "I don't feel so good."

Marinette turned to him, still not over her shock brought on by the deaths of her two friends and Fu. She hurried to Adrien and just barely managed to catch him when he pitched forward. Marinette's eyes stung with tears. She didn't know if she could handle losing her partner and lover.

"I don't know what's happening," Adrien warbled into her shoulder, grabbing at her suit. "I don't wanna go…I don't wanna go…"

Every time he repeated it was like a poisoned dagger to Marinette's heart. Her friend, partner, and lover who had been there for her through thick and thin was going to die. The weight of that realization paired with Adrien leaning fully against her made it impossible for Marinette to remain standing. She fell to her knees and laid Adrien against the ground as gently as she could.

Adrien's eyes were red and puffy. He'd been on the verge of tears this whole time, but he never once let them fall. Marinette was not as strong as he was, yet she was the one who had to live on for all of them. His red eyes, no longer filled with the same youthful glow, looked up at her. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Sorry for what? Marinette wondered solemnly as he faded into thin air, just as the others did. Marinette rolled into a seated position, the strained sniffles of an oncoming sob the only sounds in the empty China street.

What was the point of being a hero if you didn't know how to save your friends?

* * *

 

"What is this?"

The questions came from every direction in every voice. Chloe couldn't make a distinction between who was talking anymore. Her body wouldn't move, so she couldn't just look up and see who was speaking. She didn't know who lived and who died, who'd returned and who'd fled, what moron dared stand on the disintegrated pile beside her that she used to call her best friend.

She hadn't left the spot beside her since she died. She still found it hard to believe, but she watched it happen. Now, she couldn't part with the very spot she fell upon. She just sat there, staring blankly at the space in front of her, rolling a dead girl's brooch in her hands.

"What the hell is happening?"

More questions. More stupid questions that she didn't know the answer to. How could she? She wasn't prepared for this. She didn't ask for this!

When the questions finally seemed to stop, and the surviving comrades stood around her, awaiting her word, all they got was a small utterance from the queen "Oh, God."


End file.
